Escaping the Ordinary
by MinkedRin
Summary: Life for Casey has never been out of the ordinary. That wasn't until she met Greko, an incubus. The main purpose of an incubus is just to sleep with human girls and take their life force, but what happens when he actually starts to fall in love? And with a mortal girl? My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! My name is MinkedRin and this is my first story. I really hope you guys like it and please no mean comments! So, without further ado, here is Escape the Ordinary.**

Chapter one: Loosing hope

It was a cold day and i had spent most of it just sitting outside on the patio of my parent's old-style house until I was too cold and headed inside for warmth. Every weekend, I would stop by to visit my parents to make sure that they were okay. Why, you may ask? Unfortunately, my mother grew up with colon cancer ever since she was five and my father didn't have it any better. He had arthritis, sclerosis, and Alzheimer's. I usually checked in, checking up on them.

Anyways, back to the main point. I was playing with Niki- my pet cat- while he lay lazily on my father's black leather couch, playing with a stubborn piece of string that always pops out, no matter what you do. "Niki, are you serious?" I giggle at him, picking up the foolish animal and cradling him in my arms. "Casey? Can you come here dear? I can't seem to reach the peanut butter jar on the top shelf," my mother called out from the kitchen. "Coming!" I reply, placing Niki back on the couch and then headed into the kitchen. When I got in it, I saw my mother trying to balance on a stool and reaching as high as she could to get the jar of peanut butter.

"Mom. Don't worry. I can get it," I sighed, running my hands through my soft brown hair. "Fine, fine. You're always so careless," Mother said as she got off the stool and stood with crossed arms. "Mom, you are lucky that I am always helping you," I complained, grabbing the jar of peanut butter and handing it to her.

My mother thanked me and began to make sandwiches. I walked back over to Niki and plopped down beside him. Then I heard a loud gunshot, followed by the breaking of glass. "Mom? Dad?" I yelled and the smell of smoke entered my nostrils. Niki, startled by the loud noise, jumped off the couch and fled for safety.

I saw thick clouds of smoke coming from my dad's room. As I began to run to my father's room, I almost slipped on a pool of dark red liquid coming from my mother's limp body. Just lying there as if she was a puppet with no strings, waiting to go up on stage. "M-Mom?" I stammered and felt tears well at the corners of my eyes. I knelt down and tried to find a pulse but she was gone. "T-This c-can't be h-happening!" I cried, running to my father's room.

As I was running, I dodged the clusters of fire here and there. I opened the door and thick black smoke billowed out. "Dad? DAD!" I cried as loudly as I could, hoping he was still alive. "C-Casey." The call was faint but familiar. "DAD!" I yelled again, and began to cough from the smoke. I continued to follow the voice through the fire and my eyes sting from the heat.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter was a little short but I hope you liked it! **

**-MinkedRin**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter Two: Starting a Plan

In my father's office, I heard the faint whisper again. "C-Cas-s-s" Suddenly, I noticed there was a body lying on the ground, not too far from me and it was severely burnt. "D-DAD?" I gasped, trying to reach out to grab the body. I almost had him until I felt something grab onto my arm, dragging me away from him. "Dad! Dad! No! Let me go!" I screamed.

I struggled to try to get out of that person's grasp and had no luck. I was screaming and kicking, yelling at the person to put me down, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I was pulled out from the burning house and farther away from my house. "NO! My parents are in there!" I wailed, tears still streaming down my face as I struggled to get my way out. "Will you shut up? You're lucky I even saved you," the voice said, dragging me even further from the house.

The person lets go and I manage to get up. I had a good ten seconds to get a good look at the person who saved me. The person was male, with black hair that was red at the tips. His hair was short and slightly longer at the back and some hair covered most of his left eye only showing his right blue eye.

I didn't bother to pay attention to what he was wearing and I sniffled. "Seriously? You are going to start crying again?" the boy said with a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Shut up! My parents are d-dead," I sobbed. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my chin. "You're not bad for an 18 year old," he murmured in seductive voice. Once I heard that, I flung my hand out to try to slap him but I ended hitting his hand.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?!" I screamed, giving the boy and angry look. "How do you know my age?!" The boy gave me a funny look. "The ambulance and firetruck are coming, so we better go to your place," he said and I felt uncomfortable taking a stranger into my house. My parents! I forgot about them! I look at their house and was shocked. What remained of the house was what she thought was the kitchen and living room. Everything else was destroyed, probably ashes and her parents bodies… she took a deep breath.

Amongst the rubble, a faint cry sounded and a small creature came running out from it, covered in ashes. I couldn't believe it! "Niki!" I cried happily, scooping up the cat and cradling him in my arms. Some of his black fur on his back was burnt and his whiskers looked singed but other than that, he was fine.

"I'm so glad that you're safe!" The wailing of sirens catches my attention and a bright red firetruck comes to a stop by my parent's house, hoses spraying water to put out the flames. I turned to the boy. "We better head to my house, even though I don't want to bring a creep with me," I said and the black haired boy chuckled. "Me? A creep? May I remind you that if it weren't for me, your body would be burnt or even ashes in that house." The boy gave me an emotionless stare and with a sigh, we walked up to my car, climbing in and driving off.

As we were in the car, I remained silent; glancing over once in a while at the stranger, unsure if he might attack me with a knife or something dangerous. "So," he began, breaking the heavy silence between us. "What are we going to do now?" I remain silent. "Don't pretend that you can't hear me Casey. I know that you are upset but digging yourself a hole of sorrow and burying yourself in it, trying to ignore the real world isn't going to help." "I don't know what next," I whisper quietly. When we arrived at my house, I ran inside with Niki in my arms and plopped down on my bed, holding my pillow to my chest. Niki must have known I was upset because he rubbed up against me, purring loudly. My bedroom door creaked open and the boy walked in.

He sat on her bed and sighed. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine," he reassured me and I looked down at the ground. I wasn't too sure if everything would be fine.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? Sorry for the long wait, I was slightly busy with things. I hope you guys liked it and I will post another chapter soon hopefully!**

**-MinkedRin**


End file.
